camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo's Cabin
Apollo's Cabin Description Apollo's cabin at first glance looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight it looks as if it's made of solid gold, and gleams so much it is difficult to look at. Inside there are many many statues of the resident's father. Also there is a portal to the The Recording Studio. Residents Counselor # Alec Page Lieutenant # Sophia Rundell Members # Silas Gray # Lauren Tiu # Juniper "Jun" Nored # Rachel Albarn # Lucas Hawthorn # Liam Wall # Samantha Grey # Fylan Pennington # Adam Solarius # Brooklyn Jade Wolfe # Leonor Emmalyn # Brad Cooper # Deirdre Hunter # April Anne Manson # Sam Jordans # Asia Flare Automaton # Inactive # Adoption # DJ, Automaton (See KittyInASheepsClothes) Campers who are not year round # Elliot Le Fevre Former Members # Deucalion Elias (Head Priest) # Cassandra Blake (Hunter of Artemis) # Raleigh McQueen (Huntress of Artemis]) # Jane Bellard # Mykolas Vilkas # Evelyn Smith (Broken Covenant) # Lyra Duran # Alan Peterson # Kristen Carmichael # Julie Adams (Ghost) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive # Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. Passive # Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. # They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). Supplementary # Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. # Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Apollo have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic stare for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits # Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. # Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. # Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. Treaty with Other Cabins I, Alex Mendez, made a treaty with: Poseidon's Cabin -My cabin will share the Poseidon Cabin's shower time... {C {C}-In exchange, we'll do half of each other's chores (Meaning my cabin will do half of their chores while we do half of our own chores and vice versa for the Poseidon Cabin). I, Alex Mendez, made a treaty with: Athena's Cabin -Athena's Cabin has agreed that we'll be ahead of them at meal times and shower times.. -And in return, they'll get first shot at archery I, Alex Mendez, made a treaty with: Persephone's Cabin -Our cabins will be allied in quests -And we have a mutual defence pact Category:Cabins Category:Children of Apollo